Not a Mistake After All
by CatrienStardust
Summary: HouseCameron, so many moments, so many mistakes. Lets get this one right, shall we? COMPLETED! THANK YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

October 14

**I started this fic a LOOONG time ago, but stopped it because of Writers block and lack of interest. Now, this newly-revised version is coming out, and, hopefully it will be a bigger hit then Last time. This isn't set around any particular season, but, eh, lets just say… early to middle season three. (Before all the ridiculous Chameron) This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, but this isn't going to be perfect.**

**Deal.**

**Hameron Forever!**

_October 14_

_2:44 A.M._

Allison Cameron sat at her computer. It was late. She was moving in a perfunctory pattern, never stopping the steady clicks coming from the keyboard beneath her fingers. Her brown hair was pulled in a loose bun, with frizzy strands sticking out. Her glasses rested carelessly on the bridge of her nose and dark bags hung heavy beneath her eyes. Another late work night. They were becoming customary now. So much mail to answer, papers to write, and paperwork. She yawned, her hand fumbling for a now cold cup of coffee. Ugh, she had to get this done. She blinked as the computer screen blurred before her blue-green eyes. She was so tired. She reached up to her hair and let the bun come loose, thick brown curls spilling out and resting perfectly on her shoulders and back. Cameron let her head fall back, her eyes slowly closing. How tired she was, surely a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Still October, still the 14_

_6:30 A.M_

Gregory House limped painfully into his office, grumpily muttering something about having to "Come to work early", and "Doing useless clinic duty" How he'd like to see The great dean herself deal with the patients he got. Just yesterday he had had to deal with a man who managed to get a pen stuck in his ear. House winced.

_Note to self: Do NOT stick writing utensils in bodily orifices…_

He walked into the office and paused, surprised at what he saw. Allison Cameron sat at her chair, her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady. Her face held an exact expression of indescribable peace. Her hair fell from her dipped head down the chair like a brown waterfall. Her full red lips her slightly parted, and in the pale morning light, her face looked so perfect, it was eerie. She looked beautiful. House considered letting her sleep longer, but then decided against it. What would that do for his reputation? Grinning, he grabbed his ipod, turned it on to a random song, turned the volume waaay up, and let it play directly into her ears. Almost instantly she jumped, nearly kicking over the whole chair.

"Jesus, House!!" She nearly screamed, eyes wide and breaths quick. He was so close, her face right next to his. She could smell the scent of his intoxicating cologne. Spicy, yet subtle.

"Good Morning" He said sweetly, turning and limping to his chair.

"What the-HOUSE? " Cameron demanded, furious, but also a little disoriented from being awoken so abruptly.

"Oooh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He paused, thinking "Make that chair, to be precise. And why isn't there coffee made? You're slacking, woman!"

Cameron resisted the urge to smack him. Scowling, she staggered to the coffee machine "Make the dang coffee yourself."

"Oh, but you make it so well, besides, I find that hard because your in the way."

Cameron sharply turned around, hands on her hips, drawing back her coat ever so slightly. "Okay, then go ahead, I'll move" And with that, Cameron sat down.

House faked a moan "Can't, disabled, remember?"

"UGH" Cameron said, exasperated. "More like MENTALLY disabled!"

"That's what they tell me!"

There was silence after that. It was too early for Cameron to think of more witty responses, besides, she was still waking up. She waited impatiently for the coffee to brew, then poured a cup of the dark amber liquid for House and another for herself. She slammed the cup down on his desk and sat down, gratefully thanking the caffeine gods as she sipped the hot beverage.

"Yeesh, someone has a temper." House said taking a sip of his coffee "Hmm.." He scrunched up his face "This coffee isn't as good as usually is…"

Cameron sighed "Yea, that's kind of what happens when the coffee maker gets a little over four hours of sleep."

"Well, that's not my fault"

"Well that's debatable."

"No, its my ipod's fault, see I meant to turn it down to give you nice relaxing music to sleep with, but the volume thingie messed up"

Cameron gave House a skeptical glare. "You call heavy metal relaxing?"

House shrugged "Sure, who doesn't?"

Cameron grinned slightly, giving House her infamous eye roll. "Fine. I'm going home to change and shower"

House smirked "Can I come with?"

Cameron placed her hands on her hips, glaring.

"I'll take that as a no." House said, pretending to act disappointed.

Cameron just sighed and left, shaking her head at House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ack! Review, per favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay folks, since there have been a few questions, lemme clear some things up

**Enjoy!**

_October 14_

_6:56 A.M._

Cameron arrived at her apartment, thinking. Thinking about House, to be precise. Although she had tried to dismiss it, she liked House, and she knew she did. She had tried to ignore her feelings prior, excusing them for minor moments of temporary insanity, but illusions never last forever. She would never forget her past disastrous 'date' with House, but she now felt that it didn't matter. She wanted, no, needed, another chance. She let the steaming water envelope her as her mind wandered. Finally, her common sense kicked in. No. She didn't need House, not anymore. She could have nearly any man, but she decided on the cranky, grumpy, rude, blunt, heartless one? No. That was what her mind was saying, though her heart said otherwise. She continued debating until a plan came into her head. It was perfect. Smiling, she stepped out of the shower, ready to start her day.

_October 14_

_8:30 A.M._

The alarm went off, shrill and clear right in Robert Chase's ear. He groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand on the snooze button. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his tangled blonde hair. He sat up and checked the time. Shoot! He was going to be super late. He jumped out of bed, stubbing his foot. Cursing loudly, he ran into the shower, only to find that his hot water was broken. After getting out of a cold shower, he couldn't find his shoe. Then, to top it all of, while he was stuck in traffic, his car broke down. The result was one very late and unhappy Chase. By the time he got to the hospital it was 10:40. He arrived in the office in a rush. Although it was almost eleven, no one was in the office but Cameron. She smelled like fruit and looked beautiful, as always.

"Good Morning" She said, astonishingly cheerful considering how the beginning of her day was.

"Good Morning." He said, a bit confused "Where's Foreman and House?"

"House got in trouble with Cuddy and is doing clinic duty, and Foreman is off… somewhere."

"Oh." Chase said, and seeing as there was not much left for him to do, he poured himself a cup of coffee. In doing that, he tipped over his entire mug. "Dangit." He said quite angrily.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Cameron helped Chase clean it up.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed and fumbling. "My day hasn't started out the best."

"You and me both" She responded full-heartedly.

"What?" asked Chase

"Long story."

There was a slight silence as the two worked in unison to clean up the spilt drink. Cameron looked at him through ringlets of her dark brown hair.

"Chase.." She began

Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"U-Uh nothing." He stammered, surprised by the question.

"Do… You want to have dinner?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure… I guess."

"7:00?"

"7:00."

And with that, Cameron smiled and left, pleased with the fact that she had a date, for the first time since House. _Take that. _ She thought triumphantly. _I don't need House!_

Meanwhile, a very elated Chase sat dazed and love-struck, pleased that he could get a date with the most beautiful (in his opinion) girl in the world.

**Okay, all you Hamerons don't despair. I am a whole-hearted House/Cameron fan, and this wont be for long! Stay faithful, and review!**

**Coming up next: A kiss, an argument, and some serious, shamless fluff!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is most likely my last update until January

**Alrightie, you guys ready for this?**

**This chapter follows the Stephen King rule to writing. "If you hang a gun on the wall at scene one, you have better shot someone with it by scene three"**

**House and Cameron.**

**Its scene three.**

The day ran smoothly, if you don't count the slight awkwardness between Chase and Cameron. At six, Cameron packed her briefcase, preparing to leave and get ready foe her date.

House entered the office.

She turned slightly, just to check who it was, before pulling on her coat and grabbing her bag.

"Where's the date?" asked House.

"What?" She asked, taken aback.

"The date. You're wearing makeup, and you reek of confidence"

Cameron remained silent, an odd feeling welling up inside her.

"Judging by you lack of words, I'm guessing Chase, in a restaurant, with a sledgehammer."

"You're wrong." She said, clenching.

"Your right, ex the sledgehammer." He took a step closer to her, entering her personal bubble.

"Yeah, so what. I'm allowed to date, aren't I?" She said defiantly, eyes narrowing.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked, stepping closer and closer, until he would smell her fruity shampoo and see the fear in her mesmerizing blue-green eyes.

"Stop." She said, weakly.

"You're not pulling away." He stated. That was it. He saw in her eyes the moment of defeat, the moment when she gave in to him and only him. He stepped closer again, if that was possible, and carefully lowered his lips to hers. He began kissing her, passionately. After a few breathless moments, she kissed back; their lips colliding in an unknown melody of tantalizing passion. It was heaven, it was perfect, it was- she pulled away, tears on her cheeks.

"Stop, I-I can't do this."

"What?" He asked, still recovering from the best kiss in his life.

"I can't. I don't want to re-open the wounds. I can't." He voice shook, and she ran out of the room, leaving a stunned, and slightly hurt, House

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once outside, she called Chase.

"Hello?" The Australian answered.

"Hi, it's Cameron."

"Oh, erm, Hello."

"Look, I'm sorry, really sorry, but I think something I ate didn't quite agree with me. I don't feel so well."

"Oh. Well. I hope you feel better."

"You're not mad?" She questioned, surprised.

"No, not at all. These things happen. Feel better, if you need anything, just holler" He said kindly

"Thank you."

"No problem"

They hung up. Cameron got into her car, finally letting the tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much they help me

**Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

_October 14_

_7:30_

_PPTH_

After Cameron left, House went to his desk and sat down, confused, and frustrated. They had been so close. He had almost gotten her. Almost. Even so, he couldn't ignore the feeling of her mouth on his. How soft she felt and how sweet she tasted. It was a brief kiss, but it felt so different then it ever had when he kissed Stacy. He knew she didn't like him… But still. He could dream. The rude sarcastic old man could dream. Maybe.

_October 15_

_10:45_

_PPTH_

Although Cameron would have liked to be truly sick the next day, she wasn't. However, House apparently was. It was almost 11, and still House hadn't arrived. His little "Ducklings" were sitting around, being bored. Then, the door opened and the infamous man walked in.

"Speak of the devil" Murmured Foreman, who had been talking quietly with Chase.

"Actually, I prefer God, but hey! If wishes were horses, beggars would ride!" House said with a smirk

"Where were you?" Asked Chase

"Sleeping. Late night. You know, with the" He paused, popping a few pills "women" House winked.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

Chase uttered a groan of disgust

House then explained the patient, insulted Chase, and instructed his ducklings. Cameron went to the lab to do some tests. House, sensing an opportunity to explain his well rehearsed excuse(s), followed her.

**OoOoOoOo Cliffe… Not really, but anyways…**

**Click the purple(ish) button.**

**It longs to be clicked.**

**It's its' destiny.**

**And you wouldn't want to deprive the innocent button is future, now would you?**


	5. Chapter 5

Its another angst chapter, but I promise it'll get better soon

**It's another angst chapter, but I promise it'll get better soon. I PROMISE!**

_October 15_

_11:15_

_Lab_

Cameron hurried to the lab, eager to get as far away as she could from House. She liked the lab. Its silence comforted her. It was her escape. She quickly busied herself with important tests, all the while letting her mind wander. The kiss. It was so unexpected. It scared her, the way House could control her. One minute his words cold leave her feeling high and elated, the next, miserable. It scared her how he could so easily and casually he could break down her well-prepared protective shell. Yes, it scared her, but that was part of what she loved about being around House. He was the only person in the world who could make her feel so much at once. He could still get to kiss back, even after all he'd done to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and the familiar sound of uneven footsteps entered the room. Wood against Linoleum. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. It was House. She stood unmoving, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"House. We need to talk. Look, about last night…" She began, but was cut off.

"Yeah, about that. I was Drunk. High. Both. You know. Loopy." He said, avoiding her face, her eyes, her in general. At his words, she spun around, fire in her eyes.

"House. I know you. Well, at least I know you well enough to tell that your lying. You kissed me. Because you wanted it, you wanted me. Just admit it! Stop making excuses and take responsibility for your actions, just for once! " She vented, amazed at how confidently the words came out.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Stop trying to psychoanalyze me and just listen to me. I think I know what I'm staying!" He shouted, slamming his cane fiercely onto the table beside her, breaking several un-used vials.

She was stunned, silent in her fear. Tears mixed with mascara streamed down her face. He stare at her, realizing how horrible it was to see the dirty tears damageing her beautiful face.

He then lowered her voice, his eyes taking an unrecognizable emotion. "I-I'm sorry. Allison."

She looked up, startled by the use of her first name, then lowered her head, struggling to keep her voice level as she spoke. "Last night I was on my way to a date with Chase. When you… You kissed me, I thought we had a chance, or something. I was so, so stupid I managed to convince myself I didn't like you, but I did. Do. Whatever. I can get it out of my system. We all know how easy it is to bottle up feelings like they don't exist, Don't we, House." She spat out his name as if it was poison on her tongue.

"I told you, I didn't mean to say those things, really-"

This time she was the one cutting him off. "No. I get it. You never cared before, why should you now?" She said, her voice no longer shaking, her body tense.

House was about to say something when Foreman entered the room.

"Negative for drugs and alcohol. However, she did have a mother with A-" As he looked up, his voice trailed off. Cameron was clenched, her face blackened from her tears, House was looking desperate, and several glass vials were smashed. He stopped and backed slowly away.

"Am I… Interrupting something?" He asked

"No, Foreman, Thank you though, but I'm done here." And with that, Cameron walked almost mechanically out of the lab, sending dagger glares to House along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter is a filler chapter, but after this, we get to the big stuff

**Okay, this chapter is a filler chapter, but after this, we get to the big stuff!**

James Wilson ran a hand through his short brown hair. He felt tired and worn out, and it was only 12. He heard a knock of his door. A familiar knock. Urgent. Wood on Wood. House. The door was pushed open fiercely.

"I really messed things up this time, Jimmy!" House snapped, angrily.

"Okay…" Said Wilson, obviously confused. "What now?"

"I kissed her, then yelled at her! I completely ruined everything!"

"Who? Cuddy?"

"No." House growled through gritted teeth "Cameron."

"Cameron?" Asked Wilson, shocked. "You _kissed_ Cameron?"

House sighed. "Yes. Then told her it was a mistake. That I was high. That I didn't love her."

Wilson was still stunned. "You _kissed _Cameron?!"

House glared at Wilson, and Wilson quickly recovered.

"Is any of that true?" asked Wilson, curiously.

"She's probably alone somewhere, crying her eyes out." House said, ignoring Wilson's question. "What should I do?"

"You didn't answer me."

"You didn't answer me."

"You should go make things right. You should apologize, you should-"

House cut him off. "She-I" He sighed. "I'm not that guy. I wont bring her chocolates on Valentines day and flowers on our anniversary. I wont even remember our anniversary. I don't deserve her. I'll mess it up. I know I will. But… I want her. I want to be the first one she sees in the morning, and god, what am I saying?"

Wilson was shocked by his friend's feeling speech.

"I-House. You need to fix this. Now. I know you. If you don't you'll regret it House."

House nodded, slowly.

"Can you answer my question now?"

"No."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Oooooeeeee, GASP! CLIFFEE!! What did the "No" mean? Was it answer to the question, or telling him he wouldn't answer? Find out in the next exciting installment of NAMAA!**


	7. Chapter 7

House limped through the hallways, face set in stone, moving for a purpose

House limped through the hallways, face set in stone, moving for a purpose. After his talk with Wilson, he knew what he needed to do. He was ready to set things straight with Cameron. It was what he had to do. Now just to find her…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron ran from the lab, tears still on her face, body shaking from her encounter. She opened the door to the Woman's locker room and collapsed on the bench, miserable.

How could this happen? How could she let herself be hurt like this? How? Why waste her time building a protective shell when House could break it with merely a few words? She was tired of this. She sat there, for a long time, crying. Feeling miserable about her, House, and everything in her life. With a tired sigh, she approached the mirror, cleaning the tear tracks off her face and reapplying her makeup.

_Come on Allison, _She mentally pep-talked herself_ Pull yourself together!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House burst into the Woman's locker room, spotting the small immunologist immediately. She looked at him, startled.

"Uh.." She stammered, starting to clench, scared.

"Cameron, listen, I have to talk to you."

"Drop it. Its okay, really. Just…Go."

"No, Cameron, it isn't. Listen." He paused, his eyes pleading with her. "Please"

She sighed. "Fine."

He took a deep breathe. He was going to need it. "I was wrong. Yes, the all-knowing Gregory House was wrong. I messed with you, in ways I shouldn't have. I told you Lies. I-I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

She nodded, silent, and shocked.

"Basically what it comes down to is… Cameron. I love you."

**CLIFFE! REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

One more chapter to go

**Okay, here we go, the last chapter. I'd really like to thank you all for the awesome supporting reviews! SUPERFLYINGTACKLEHUGS FOR ALL, sorry for the wait, but I hope its worth it!**

He didn't see her arm raise, or her palm swing, or even hear the sharp crack as her small hand made contact with his un-shaved cheek. But he felt it. Damn, for such a petite woman, she hit like! He raised his hand to his cheek, more in shock then in pain. He saw the anger drain from her attractive eyes and replace with concern. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she gasped.

"House, Oh god, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that, I'm so stupid…"

House shook out of the momentary shock. "Not bad. For a girl, at least."

"House! You basterd, how dare you…"

Her voice slowly trailed off as the expression on his face turned from shock to laughter, his cerulean eyes twinkling. She sputtered, about to protest, then gave up, as a wide, beautiful smile crossed her face. She gave up, and began to laugh. And pretty soon, he was laughing soon, pure, bona fide, deep belly laughs, the kind that makes you dizzy with delight. She had never heard him truly laugh, and, surprisingly, it was pleasant. When it was all over, she leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, surprised at how easy and natural these actions felt to him.

"Is this-are we… For real?" asked Cameron, cautiously.

There was a few minutes of silence as the two both pondered over her statement.

"If you want to try, I think we can make this work." He said, his voice low and serious.

"Me too."

And the silence returned, but it was not awkward. The two were perfectly content in each others arms.

Finally Cameron broke away. "We really should get back to work…"

Reluctantly, he broke away also. "Yeah."

"House… Are we making a mistake?"

There was a silence.

Finally, House turned Cameron in his arms, and pulled her closer, their lips meeting. This time, however, it was in shared agreement. The kiss was pure and gentle, but not entirely overwhelming as it said words the two themselves could not. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, as they pulled away, mutually. A smile spread across Cameron's face.

"House."

"Cameron"

They didn't need to say anything else.

This, House thought, was definitely not a mistake.

**That's it. Wow. This is the first multi-chapter I've ever completed. Thank you all so, so, so, so, much for reviewing. You all probably already know how much reviewing means to an author. If you like this, PLEASE! check out my other House one-shots, and be looking for my newest story, Always Right, which is almost done!**

**Love, Catrien (Aradiea)**


End file.
